


Casey vs. the Doppleganger

by Ultra



Category: Chuck (TV), Firefly
Genre: Car Accidents, Confusion, Crossover, Doppelganger, Family, Gen, Head Injury, Mistaken Identity, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Casey meets a man that's a little too familiar for comfort, in a situation beyond his control.</p><p>(Originally written for susanmarier and based on her prompts: 'loopy', including River, Jayne, Morgan, and Casey.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casey vs. the Doppleganger

Casey never should’ve let Morgan Grimes drive his car. He should’ve been smart enough to know it before, but now he had evidence in the form of a large lump on the side of his head, and a dizzy feeling that wouldn’t quit. So what if there had been a potential meteor or missile falling out of the sky, that was no reason to treat his Crown Vic so badly. Now they were upside down and God knows where, the car was most likely a right off. Still, Casey was well aware that he needed to get them out, both himself and Grimes, or Alex would hate him forever.

Unfortunately, almost immediately he had these thoughts the world started getting hazy again and was black before another word could pass through Casey’s mind.

The next thing the NSA agent knew, he was lying on his back staring into the darkening sky. Somehow he was out of the car and a careful glance to his left proved Grimes was out too. Somebody had to have rescued them, but he sensed no flashing lights of police presence. Chuck wasn’t babbling in his ear so the Intersect hadn’t come looking. Their saviours had to be someone else. Casey didn’t dare guess who and then got the shock of his life when he sat himself up a little and saw the truth of it.

“What the...?!”

The words were spoken simultaneously by himself and the man staring back at him. If not for the fact the other man had three days worth of stubble and needed a bath, Casey would think he were looking into a mirror. Maybe he was, maybe he really had been knocked out that long, but somehow it didn’t seem plausible.

“Not helping, Jayne,” said a female voice then, catching the attention of both Casey and his doppelganger. “This one needs more help,” she was gesturing when the NSA man finally got a look at her.

She was pretty, a might young for Casey maybe, but right now propriety wasn’t exactly the main thing on his mind. From this angle he was seeing an awful lot of her legs, and that wasn’t a bad view at all.

“She apologises,” said the girl then, leaning over him. “Unfortunate meeting for ancestor and descendant. He’s Jayne, by the way.”

“Jane’s a girl’s name,” said Casey as he pulled himself up.

“Jayne ain’t a girl!” his doppelganger snapped. “Hey, little man!” he said then as he turned back to Morgan, poking him in the shoulder.

“Did he check for injuries?” his companion checked. “Proper medical procedure...”

“I ain’t your brother, River!” he growled at her.

“Would make their relationship highly inappropriate,” she rolled her eyes at that one, and smiled in such a way to leave no doubt in Casey’s mind what was going on with these two.

Of course that still didn’t explain what had happened here, how there was a man called Jayne that looked just like him, and a girl named... River? Was that even a name? And what had she said about ancestors and descendants?

“Oh, man,” Grimes groaned as he came round, clutching his head. “Casey?”

“Here,” he grunted in response. “You okay?”

“I think so, I... Woah. Double-vision!” the little guy said with wide eyes as he looked from Casey to Jayne and back. “You and you... you’re...”

“Doppelgangers,” River proved the appropriate world. “Actually approximately twenty generations difference in the same family tree. The similarity in facial features and build is quite the anomaly given the circumstances.”

Casey was pretty sure he was about to have some kind of mental breakdown any second now, or maybe he was already having one. A man that looked like him, a girl that talked gibberish. Now Morgan was rambling like the crazy little midget he often proved to be about spaceships. Either the world had gone mad or Casey had.

“Oh my God! You guys seriously came down in a spaceship? Was that a portal I saw up there? ‘Cause I swear it was a portal! This is fantastic!” Morgan was talking a mile a minute and grinning like the idiot Casey always thought he was.

He was talking about impossible things, or at least they ought to be impossible, didn’t they?

“This one fong luh?” asked Jayne with a scowl.

“Fung la?” Casey echoed badly.

He was pretty sure he used to know whatever language they were speaking, but the thumping in his head wasn’t helping him concentrate. It only got worse when he forced himself to stand up.

“Fong luh,” River repeated correctly. “Chinese expression. Roughly translates to ‘loopy in the head’.”

“Yeah, that’d be Morgan,” Casey agreed. “Or maybe me right now. Did you say this guy was my descendant? Twenty generations?” he asked, fighting to maintain good sense in amongst all this madness.

“Complicated to wrap the human brain around,” River sympathised with a nod of her head. “People of Earth That Was do not expect such visitations...” her voice trailed off.

Casey wasn’t sure if he’d stopped listening or she stopped talking, until River sharply snapped at Jayne to catch. To catch what Casey wasn’t sure and apparently wasn’t going to find out as the world grew black around the edges again and then disappeared entirely. It only occurred to the agent a second before he passed out again that Jayne had been asked to catch him.

When he came around the next time, it was with a oxygen mask on his face and the concerned faces of Walker and Bartowski hovering over him. They said everything would be okay, but were equally as eager to ask what the hell had happened here. Casey would love to tell them... if only he could figure it out for himself!


End file.
